


I Dream of Genie

by kittenkanaya



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: AU, Allen is a genie, Bottom Allen, Happy Ending, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Kanda, Violence, Yullen, alternate universe - genie, dub-con, eventual consent I promise, mentions of past ownership, other stuff I cant think of right now, whoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenkanaya/pseuds/kittenkanaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanda, a desert thief stumbles across a genie named Allen. He only has three wishes, but what trouble and sparks will ensue between this thief and genie?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is also on FanFiction.net but I am posting on here also. It's my first FanFiction but please! Feel free to critique!

An atrractive black haired young man came upon the cave he had been searching for for an entire month. After whispering a few words, the man was able to roll away the stone that was blocking the entrance. He held his breath as it rolled aside, the suspense getting to him. Entering, he let his eyes adjust to the new darkness. Said eyes widened as they now viewed an abundance of jewels, gold, and assorted treasures. This man's name was Yuu Kanda, a 19 year old thief who had just come upon the greatest finding of his life. Although there was enough treasure to make a king green with jealousy, Kanda was looking for a single artifact in particular - a genie said to grant any three wishes. But, even though no one knew what this genie looked like, it was common belief that it resided in a golden object. Kanda sighed - this was going to be difficult in a vault full of golden things. He shrugged and began walking through the cavern.

 

As he walked, his obsidian eyes flicked left and right to find anything out of the ordinary. Nothing struck his attention until he spotted a golden ball with a cross over the front of it. His interest piqued, he strode over to it to pick it up. It was small, round, and golden with a lighter yellow cross on the front. Turning it over in his palm, Kanda observed that it had what appeared to be wings and a long tail with a spade-like ending. Squinting, he saw that there were words inscribed into the back of it. He grabbed a section of his jacket and rubbed at the grime to see what was written. 

 

Suddenly, the cross disappeared and a thick white smoke poured out of it. The fog pooled on ground and collected in a single place. It seemed to solidify and a human shape was created. As it further solidified, it became clear that it was a young man. He seemed to be 15 or 16, with long, white hair pulled back into a ponytail and a scar running down the left side of his face. The scar didn't disfigure his attractive appearance, but it was slightly distracting. He was slim and wore a loose white shirt and baggy tan pants. His eyes were gray as silver. The only thing off was that he wore a small, white glove on his hand. The young man looked up.

 

"I am the genie of the golem. You have called me forth. Have you searched for me?"


	2. Conditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanda finds out the conditions that come with getting a genie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy and comment!

" I am the genie of the golem. Have you searched for me?"

Kanda scowled. "Of course I have, moyashi. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here."

The boy's eyebrows knit together. "Moyashi? I am not called Bean Sprout."

"Ah, but you are small and short like one, aren't you?" Kanda scoffed.

The smaller male made a face. "I am not short on purpose. If you contract me, I'm sure you could use one of your wishes to make me taller. In fact, that could be your first. But, only if you contract my service."

"Contract?"

The genie rolled his eyes and sighed. "You must be very slow-witted and dumb if you couldn't understand me. Yes, you have to form a contract with me. But, you have to listen and agree to my conditions before forming it. Are you willing?"

Kanda answered without hesitation. Why wouldn't I? I've looked too long to not be able to get my wishes. I've looked to long to not be able to prove them all wrong. I've looked too long to not be able to get the power I deserve. "Yes, just spit it out already dammit."

The genie shifted before speaking. "To start off, when you receive the wishes, you may not use them for power, love, or to kill others. It's immoral. I won't allow it. Next, you may not use the wishes to harm me. You must feed, shelter, and clothe me as you would a servant. Otherwise, you may treat me as you wish. I think that about sums it up. Do you accept these terms?"

Kanda nodded. "Of course, Moyashi."

The genie let out a soft sort of growl. "My name is not Moyashi. Moving on, our next order of business is the contracting. To contract me, you must make me subservient to you and not wish to go against you. This may be achieved in many ways. I've been paid, branded, beat, had my hair dyed unnatural colors, and several other things. Take your pick, I'm not choosy. But I don't go down easy."

Kanda sifted through his choices. Out of nowhere, an idea struck him. A cruel one. Morality aside, it would be sure to make the genie his. He got uncomfortably close to the genie and placed his lips right next to the younger male's. He looked him dead in the eye.

"I have the perfect idea."


End file.
